A New Threat
by MakeBelieveIsLife
Summary: What if Harry and Ginny had 1 more child, Lily's twin? Prof. Trelawney predicted that the 4th born be the target of dark magic. On her 1st birthday, she was found by a new dark wizard, and was hit by the killing curse. She is the 2nd person to survive it.
1. The Full Description

**FULL DESCRIPTION**

Orion Ariana Potter was born to Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter. The seer Trelawney said that the Potters' fourth child was to be sought after by a new dark wizard of the time. On Orion's first birthday, that dark wizard came to the Potters' house and struck Orion with the killing curse. Having Harry's blood in her, she possessed enough love from her dead grandmother, Lily, to save her from death and she became the second person ever to have survived the curse – the first being Harry, of course. Harry and Ginny then decided that it wasn't safe for Orion to live in the Wizarding World any more so they sent her off to await a childhood much like Harry's own. When Orion receives an acceptance letter from Hogwarts, what will happen? Will she re-enter the Wizarding World and put herself in unknown danger, or will she even be allowed to go? And how many times does she have to get in trouble before the Ministry of Magic has to get involved?

**Read on to find out more...**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Orion Potter woke up early in the morning. She sat upright and wacked her head on the low ceiling of her small 'room'. In fact, her room wasn't even a room at all; it was a small corner of the attic with a wall built around it to make the little section where she slept.

She decided to get up and make a start on breakfast as her Uncle Dudley would demand it served as soon as he was downstairs.

She checked her alarm clock - it read 7:23. She had precisely seven minutes until the rest of her family got up, and one hour and seven minutes until school started.

Orion attended Mount Columbus Junior School, with her cousin Scarlet, near her home in Little Whinging. She was grateful that her school had no uniform, otherwise she would inherit Scarlet's old clothes, died a different colour. Her Uncle Dudley had said that had been the case with him and his cousin when they were younger. Even though Scarlet was one month and three days younger than Orion, she was quite a bit bigger.

Dudley looked like an overgrown pig – round and pink with hardly any neck. He took after his father, Vernon. Her Aunt Portia was stick thin and white with almost double the normal amount of neck. She reminded Orion of Dudley's mother, Petunia. Scarlet seemed to be somewhere in between the two. She looked like a white pig with lots of neck. Orion on the other hand had bright red curly hair, bright green eyes, round glasses and a peculiar lightning scar on her forehead.

The Dursley's were rather reluctant to take Orion in because of her background but were forced into it by threats that would seem utterly silly to anyone else, threats like "Do it or we'll confund you".

Orion's favourite people were her next door neighbours, Ron and Hermione Weasley and their two children, Hugo and Rose. Hugo was roughly Orion's age but Rose was two years older and attended some boarding school in Scotland. Dudley seemed to disapprove of them greatly. Whenever he talked about them, he referred to them as "The Freaks".

'ORION! Have you finished making breakfast yet!' It was Dudley.

'Yes Uncle Dudley. Would you like anything Uncle Dudley?' Orion asked, as she did every morning.

'No' Dudley answered smoothly. At that moment, Dudley, Portia and Scarlet came plodding down the stairs. Scarlet plopped down in her chair and turned on the television. She channel surfed for a while and eventually stopped on her favourite show _"When Famous People Get Hit With Balls"_. She laughed loudly whenever a contestant fell off an obstacle and "booed" when they didn't. Uncle Dudley joined her and soon they were laughing together.

It was the 12th July, the day after her birthday, and in four weeks she would be off to senior school for the first time.

Orion didn't get much for her birthday. Her Uncle Dudley gave her a pair of Scarlet's old socks (much to Scarlet's disapproval), Aunt Portia gave her a jar of jam, Scarlet gave her bogie collection, Granddad Vernon gave her nothing, as did Grandma Petunia. Orion never had any friends so she didn't get any presents from them. The Weasley's gave her the nicest presents of them all. As a family, they gave her an interesting book entitled _"Quidditch Through The Ages"_. Orion didn't think that Quidditch was a real sport as it's played in the air on broomsticks, but it was nice to dream about what it might look like.

'Orion, is this your school report card?' Portia asked.

'Yeah' Orion mumbled, knowing how bad it was.

'Go to your attic, at once!' Orion did as she was told. She flumped down on her sleeping bag and began to read her Quidditch book. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Read on to find out more...

**A/N:**** Hello everyone! Nice to see you all! I hope you like my first chapter. It's quite short and they will get longer. Please, please, please review so that I know people are reading because otherwise I will stop feeling the WANT to write for you guys. Love you all, **

**MBIL xxx**


End file.
